Diagnostic methods meant to detect a malfunction of one or a plurality of pressure sensors are known from the related art. In systems using two pressure sensors the known diagnostic methods may cause the wrong sensor to be detected as faulty so that a properly working pressure sensor will be exchanged. This not only increases the cost for the workshop and the customer, since the vehicle may possibly have to be returned to the workshop a second time, but may also lead to a loss of image.